Card Captors: Behind The Scenes
by AngelP
Summary: Sakura and friends have signed up to work at Nelvana to create a dub for the american fans. But how well do things go? *warning* it gets REALLY confusing...


Card Captors: Behind the scenes  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And Nelvana can just........ ...... never mind. They screwed CCS over and over  
and over again ;_; Resulting in the purpose of this fanfic ^_^... that belongs to ME!  
  
I'm sure this has been done before...... *shrugs* I don't know.... but... this is my idea for another humour fanfic. I'd  
write my other fanfic but I'm not really in the mood for that.. ._. this way I feel a bit more free to twist and bend  
whatever I want :P So, here we go.  
  
Sakura and friends have signed up to work at Nelvana to create a dub for the american fans. But how well do things go?  
*warning* .... It gets reaaaally confusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ho.... Ho~eee....." Was all Sakura could manage as she arrived at the big big building in america.  
  
"This isn't much bigger than my mom's company," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Big deal. This sucks. I want to go back." Syaoran snorted.  
  
Along with the rest of the cast of CCS, Sakura bravely stepped up to the front doors. Reluctantly, she pushed it open. As  
she stepped inside, a lot of people were scurrying around, with props that looked like... coloured bears?  
  
"Hey! I can come out! I'm not the only stuffed animal here!!" Kero cheered, and flew over to Eriol to pester Suppi.  
  
Sakura stepped up to the front desk, and peered up at the tall lady. The lady looked back down at Sakura, making a sweet  
smile.  
  
"Hello. What is your business here today?"  
  
Sakura didn't speak for a moment. She reached down for something in her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. She  
placed it carefully in front of the lady on the desk.  
  
"You're here for a show?" The lady asked, as she glanced over the whole cast. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto..." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh! I see. Okay, you go down this hallway here, and go into room 510. Mr Blizz should be waiting for you there." The lady  
said, smiling again.  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura cheerfully said as she bowed down. She notioned for everyone else to follow her.  
  
The lady only blinked twice before going back to her job, after the huge crowd left.  
  
Sakura wandered down the hallway, looking for room 510. Some of the cast tried to help as well, because, like I said  
before.... the builing was REALLY big. They finally found the room. It had BIG doors. It seemed more like a factory than a  
studio. But, again, Sakura bravely pushed open the doors.  
  
It was a big, almost empty room. And in the middle, was a man. Pretty round for a man his age, but not too fat. He had a  
goutee. His head was almost bald, with his brown hair falling off bit by bit. You couldn't see his eyes, because he was  
wearing sunglasses that seemed a little TOO fancy, even for him.  
  
"Welcome. You must be the Card Captor Sakura cast." The man greeted.  
  
"Blizz-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nonono, it's MR BLIZZ, little girl." The man snorted.  
  
"Hai..." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah yeah, hi hi." The man grumbled. "Now, let's all sit down and clear up a few things that we feel we should change in  
Card Captor Sak-oo-ra."  
  
The cast did as the man said, and soon they were sitting on couches, all facing the man in charge.  
  
"Great. Now, who's Sak-oo-ra?" The man asked.  
  
"Here," Sakura said, as she raised her hand.  
  
"Great. Now, Sak-oo-ra, we decided that we can't just have this as a girl's show. Meaning we can't have you as the main  
character." Mr Blizz stated.  
  
Tomoyo stood up. "Mr Blizz, I must protest to that. Sakura is the most wonderful person ever! She must be the main character  
of the show! She's the absolute best!!"  
  
Mr. Blizz glared at Tomoyo. "And who's paying you?."  
  
Tomoyo closed her mouth and did what he said.  
  
"Now. We decided that Mr. Lee here should be the main character, because... after all... america is a boy's country and the  
boy shows always influence the girls..."  
  
Everyone, except Syaoran and Meiling, stared at the man in shock.  
  
"I do have talent, after all," Syaoran stated, feeling pretty proud of himself.  
  
Touya grumbled. "I'd rather have that stuffed animal be the main character instead of that gaki,"  
  
Kero smiled. "YEAH! That's a great idea!!! How's about.... Card Captor Kerberos? No, that sounds too corny. Oh! I know, I  
know! Keroberos the Great! Yeaaahh, wow, that sounds so cool! Suppi, what do you think?" Kero grinned as he flexed his   
muscles.  
  
"Immature." Suppi stated.  
  
"I didn't actually *mean* it that way," Touya snorted.  
  
Kero grumbled and sat back down in his place. He obviously wasn't feeling very happy.  
  
"Why replace Sakura with Li-kun as the main character?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because, America is boy dominant. If we make it a girl's show, do you know how business for us would go??" Mr Blizz   
complained.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I really don't agree. I was asked to arrange all the flights and everything to come down here, so if  
you feel that Syaoran-kun should be the main character, I think that our positions should be shared instead of dominated.  
America consists of boys AND girls, right? So if you want to make the best out of it, we could make it that way!"  
  
Mr. Blizz placed his thumb on his chin in thought. "You've got a point there, little girl. I think you may be of *some* use  
after all.."  
  
Sakura scowled.  
  
"All right. Instead of Card Captor Lee, why not name it Cardcaptors? That gives it a fair judgement in characters." Mr. Blizz  
decided.  
  
"But Sakura still has to be the one with the rod and the special powers! Because you'll totally ruin it for the anime fans  
who have money and WILL buy and watch more of Cardcaptors!" Kero growled.  
  
Syaoran stood up. "No! I want to be the main character!"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, if it really makes you feel any better, I could treat everyone to ice cream after...  
I usually wouldn't have a say in this but I've done so much work to bring this show to America, that I must protest."  
  
Syaoran blinked, blushed, and sat down obediently.  
  
"Okay, great. Now we have to review relationships. Where's... Mr. Suk-eye-shy-row?" Mr Blizz asked as he tried to read the  
japanese.  
  
"Tsukishiro? Yukito? Oh, he's over there," Touya said as he pointed at Yuki, who was busy munching away at the courtesy  
snacks on the side.  
  
"Suk-eye-shy-row!!! Get over here!" Mr. Blizz yelled.  
  
"Yes sir," Yuki grinned as he grabbed a couple more candies. He soon found himself a seat beside Touya.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Suk-eye-shy-row..." Mr. Blizz started.  
  
"It's Tsukishiro," Yuki corrected him.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Since you have no gender, we'll have to give you one. From now on, you are going to be pure male. This  
also means you can't have any relationship with Mr Kai-no-mow-tow here,"  
  
Yuki frowned. "I guess that's okay..."  
  
"Hey, it's only for while we're here," Touya assured.  
  
"Right," Yuki agreed.  
  
"So from now on, Suk-eye-shy-row will be Julian Starr, and young Kai-no-mow-tow will be Tori Avalon."  
  
"TORI? AVALON? WHAT???" 'Tori' yelled as he got up. "That sounds like a girl's name!"  
  
'Julian' smiled nervously as he tried to get 'Tori' to calm down.  
  
Mr Blizz grumbled as he grabbed another sheet of paper beside him. "Now, Miss Li and Mr. Li can't be cousins at all."  
  
Meiling pouted. "Why not? Is it wrong to be cousins?"  
  
"Cousin's CANT be in relationships." Mr. Blizz stated. "From now on, you two will be Mei-Lin Raye, and Li Showron."  
  
"SHOWRON??? What kind of gimp-a**ed name is that??!?!?!?"  
  
"Mr. Showron! No profanity! This is a children's show, remember?" Mr Blizz scolded.  
  
And the newly named Li fumed as he sat down. Beside his 'girlfriend', Mei-Lin.  
  
"And.... Miss Ree-ka Sa-sae-keye and Professor T'rada?"  
  
"Yes? We're both here."  
  
"No relationship. Ree-ka, you must dislike Professor T'rada as much as possible, because you're not doing very well in   
school."  
  
"WHAT???" Rika asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, and your new name will be Rita. Professor T'rada won't have any change to his name."  
  
'Rita' soon excused herself for the bathroom and ran out crying, with Terada following.  
  
"Hmph, people these days. Can't be normal for a change..." Mr. Blizz huffed. He sat back down.  
  
"Sow-now-my... Mrs Kai-now-mow-tow, who will be now Mrs Natasha Avalon from now on.... will only be but a mere best friend   
to you, and you both will be about one year younger than Mr. Aiden Avalon, and you will be called Mrs. Samantha Taylor."  
  
'Samantha' crossed her arms. "I guess it's okay with me..."  
  
"But then why would she have a grudge against me?" 'Aiden' asked, being ignored by Mr. Blizz.  
  
"And last but not least, Sak-oo-ra and Tom-oi-yow. Tom-oi-yow can't be in love with Sak-oo-ra, and your name will now be  
Madison. You are over-obsessed with cameras and websites. You're pretty much the techie of the group." Mr. Blizz stated.  
  
"But..... not to love Sakura? How is that possible? That is impossible!!!!" 'Madison' whined.  
  
"To.... Tomoyo-chan..... what do you mean?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Ohohohohohohoho, everyone knows that Sakura-chan is the best in the land! (Hey, that rhymed!)" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"And Sak-oo-ra will be called Nikki Avalon."  
  
"WHAT???!?!??!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
Touya stood up in frustration. "Look, Mr Bloo.. or Mr Lizz or whatever your name is. The only name you've kept was Sakura's  
teacher! He's not even a main character! But Sakura having her name changed to Nikki????!?!?!?"  
  
Mr. Blizz waved his finger. "Tsk, Tsk, Tori. You must change that behaviour. As a big brother, you have to tease more. You  
can't be so protective over her."  
  
"Mr. Blizz, we demand that you keep Sakura's name the same!" Chelsea yelled.  
  
Mr. Blizz shook his head. "There's not really any other reason."  
  
"We'll all quit." Samantha proclaimed.  
  
".......Fine. Sak-oo-ra will stay Sak-oo-ra."  
  
*******************  
  
A few days later, after every other character has been named.... Kaho Mizuki to Layla Mackenzie, Yue to Yu*eh*, Eriol to  
Eli (after much frustration), Suppi to Spinny (after more frustration), Ruby proclaimed as a girl (no Nakuru), and etc....  
they finally decided to start filming the show. Starting with episode 8. And believe me, it did NOT go too well.  
  
"Why do we have to start at episode 8? It makes no sense! Think of the litte kids! THey'll wonder how Sakura got her powers  
in the first place! I mean.... HELLO???!?!??!" Kero spazzed in front of Mr. Blizz.  
  
"I'm the director, I'll do what I want, THANK YOU." Mr Blizz snubbed.  
  
"Okay, peoples. We should get going. We're HALFWAY THERE!! Take 79!!!"  
  
And the cameras started rolling.  
  
"So you've got the Cow... err.... Claow Cards!" Li exclaimed, as he jumped back with his Lasin board.  
  
"CUT!!" Mr Blizz yelled. "How many times do I have to say this? You have to say it CLAOW CARDS! Not CLOW CARDS! Get it right!  
Take 80!!!!"  
  
Li sighed and bent his head down. This was the 5th time already.  
  
"So you've got the Claow Cards!" Li exclaimed again, as he jumped back with his Lasin board.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Waitaminute, how do you know about the Claow Cards???" Sakura demanded.  
  
"The Claow Cards! Give them to me, NOW!" Li demanded, ignoring her last question.  
  
"No! Kero-chan already asked me to catch them all!" Sakura complained, as she held the cards in her skirt pocket with  
protection.  
  
"Kero-chan??" Li asked, quite confused.  
  
"CUTTTTTT!!!!!!" Mr Blizz screamed. "It's *not* Kero-chaen, it's KERO!!!"  
  
*******************  
  
"Good Morning, Rita. You look fine today," Madison grinned as she bowed down politely.  
  
"CUT!" Mr. Blizz yelled. "You *have* to say 'what's up'! It's the type of language everyone uses today! You *have* to learn  
a little more slang and act less polite!"  
  
"But Mr. Blizz.... I really can't help it... I'm awfully sorry, but I'm used to it..."  
  
Mr. Blizz grumbled in reply. "Take 1027!"  
  
"Good Morning, Rita, what's up?" Madison asked as she bowed down politely.  
  
Mr. Blizz placed his hand on his forehead and grumbled.  
  
*******************  
  
"I can't believe we're actually doing episode 41," Madison sighed in frustration, as she glanced at Sakura and Li acting yet  
again. Li was up in the tree, reviewing the book for the Sleeping Beauty play.  
  
"Have you ever done a play back in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked innocently on stage.  
  
"CUT!" Mr. Blizz hollered. "You're supposed to be gossiping about Mrs. Mackenzie."  
  
"But Mr. Blizz.... We should learn more background about Li..." Madison pointed out.  
  
"No, no no. It's not in the script. The plot is far more important than the characters!" Mr. Blizz stubbornly said, crossing  
his arms.  
  
"Besides, it would be funny to hear Li talk about his own singing," Sakura grinned.  
  
Li blushed and shook his head. "NO! I'd rather talk about Mrs. Mackenzie..."  
  
*******************  
  
"LI!!!" Sakura shrieked as an unconcious Li floated up to the rooftop. Pulled by Yu*eh*'s force, he was helpless.  
  
"LI!!" Sakura cried out again. "What's going on?"  
  
"The Judgement," Kerberos sadly replied.  
  
Sakura sadly stared at the rooftop, where Li finally woke up.  
  
"Wait a minute, something's wrong....." Madison said, wide-eyed.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, staring at her friend.  
  
Madison pointed to Mr. Blizz. "The plot is actually going perfectly fine. I think he's stressed out..."  
  
"Ho~e...."  
  
"CUT!!!" The weary Mr. Blizz shouted. "Sak-oo-ra, you're not supposed to say that line, remember???"  
  
*******************  
  
After hard work spanning over half a year, the cast of Card Captor Sakura sat down at a table, with the usual courtesy  
snacks. Everyone hardly had any except for Julian.  
  
"We're actually finished," Tori sighed. "I can't believe we're finished..."  
  
Mr. Blizz cleared his throat at the table. "I would like to say it was good working with you all. I'm sorry I never got the  
chance to work with Mr. Eli and his friends."   
  
"You mean.... we came down here for nothing?" Spinner asked.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY ACTING CAREER???!?!??!" Ruby yelled, completely pissed off.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll still be acting." Mr. Blizz sighed.  
  
Everyone looked up in surprise.  
  
"I'm retiring this year." Mr. Blizz sadly said.  
  
Some of the cast's faces lit up slightly, but most in sorrow.  
  
"Oh, we're so sorry to hear that..." Sakura apologized.  
  
"Yes, it was great working with you all. Especially Mr. Li here. You have great acting talent,"  
  
Li puffed out his chest with pride, obviously feeling good about what he said. Except that right after, Sakura gave him a  
hurt look. He immediately slouched and blushed.  
  
"You will all be continuing the second series with a new director. I wish you all the best of luck with him. I'm sure Mr. Li  
will help you all become as well as him." Mr. Blizz said as he got up from his chair. "He will be arriving here shortly, so  
be sure to introduce your names. It will save him time."  
  
And the last of Mr. Blizz was seen as he slipped out the studio door.  
  
Almost everyone exchanged happy glances, some almost about to cheer. Rita and Terada immediately cuddled up, and Ruby  
finally seized Tori for the first time in almost over 6 months. Li continued to puff out his chest and boast about how his  
hidden talent finally came out, Meilin by his side agreeing. Which soon ended after Sakura threatened to ignore Li.  
  
And almost immediately, they returned to their positions as the studio door opened. Most in fear of the new director.   
There was a man standing at the foot of the door. He wore a french hat, a yellow blouse, a pink tie, and jeans. He seemed to  
be quite thin. He had a long face, with a goutee. And he wore one of the meanest looking faces you'd ever see.  
  
"I see you all are part of the CardCaptor cast. Let's get down to business. Any problems, and I shall have my bodyguards deal  
with you."  
  
Everyone cowered in fear, as they noticed two bulky men standing at either side of the new director. Except for Eli, who  
wore his usual evil grin, who had something going in that crooked mind of his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, I don't hate Eriol, and yes, I noticed I rushed. :P  
  
It's a pretty weird idea. I know some people are bound to like it, because I'm definitely not the only one who doesn't   
appreciate how much Nelvana decided to mess around with the plot. This doesn't mean I hate Nelvana though. They made some  
pretty neat shows. Like CareBears, Babar, Birdz, Donkey Kong Country, Pippi Longstocking, Redwall... Rupert, Magic School  
Bus, Tintin.... ^_^ I'm sure you get the point.  
And they're an animation company *_* I love animation~~! I just don't like what they did to Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Anyways, there eventually will be a second part to this. Depending how much time I have, and how many reviews I get ;P (I'm  
so mean, ain't I? Leaving you all with some weird cliffhanger and laying it off for a while. :P)  
I have two other big projects (CCS Fanfics) that I'm currently working on (I guess I should post those up too...). So look  
out for those as well when I post them.  
  
Last, but not least, I'm working on a few webpages. *grins* I can't spoil, though. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible,  
so it'll be up by the time I post the second chapter of this :) Look out for that as well!  
  
Until next time,  
Angel_P 


End file.
